


《小雏菊》 2

by zyn522344578



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-03 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20270695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyn522344578/pseuds/zyn522344578





	《小雏菊》 2

“小海，吃饭了。”他敲了敲门，手臂刚垂下去房门便从里面打开，他的弟弟像只兔子一样从房间里跳了出来，男孩身上还穿着夏季校服，领间是歪歪扭扭的蓝色领巾，短裤下的白色筒袜紧紧包裹住两条纤长的小腿，整个人散发出元气满满的活力感，宛如一个朝气蓬勃的小水手。

“哥哥，我正要去找你！我们真是心有灵犀！”

弟弟的脸上挂着纯真的笑容就这样不设防的扑进他的怀里，李赫宰笑着摸了摸他的脑袋，深不可测的眼眸闪过一丝精光。

他的心底升起一种扭曲的满足感，没有人知道他在那间房里做了些什么，没有人知道他对自己的弟弟渴望到了哪种地步，这双拥抱弟弟的手几分钟前正在用弟弟的内裤抚慰自己的变态欲望。李赫宰的喉结不可察觉的滑动了一下，他的指尖甚至还残留着那柔软布料的触感，空气中仿佛飘动着从他身上散发出来的淡淡麝香。

李赫宰在弟弟看不见的角度勾起嘴角。那又怎么样，无论他做了什么弟弟都不会知道，他的东海依旧会像现在这样单纯的跑进他怀里，甜甜的呼唤他，全心全意的依赖他。

他半蹲下身，动手将弟弟腿上参差不齐的筒袜拉至膝盖，也不知道小孩在哪打滚了，白色的袜子上一抹黑色灰痕，他轻轻地给人拍了拍，手掌却被温热的手感所吸引，李赫宰忍不住摸上弟弟的小腿肚，拇指轻轻的摩挲起来。

不久前才臆想着弟弟的身体手淫完，李赫宰却感觉自己并未从难耐的情欲中走出来，弟弟身体的每一处都像致命的罂粟，带有巨大的吸引让他忍不住靠近，从他蹲下的角度刚好能看见李东海短裤下白皙的腿根，视线再往上探去，弟弟最私密的部位隐藏在短裤里，距离李赫宰那么近，近到他都能嗅到弟弟身上属于孩童的稀薄奶香。

李赫宰克制不住自己，手掌爬上弟弟腿根的同时，闭眼在他泛着粉红的白嫩膝盖上烙下一吻。

李东海年纪太小，且从小到大与哥哥生活在一起，两人的关系亲密到早已模糊了肢体接触的底线，李东海对李赫宰的亲密不以为然，在他心里，更亲密的亲嘴都天天进行何况只是亲吻膝盖呢，他丝毫不觉得哥哥大胆暧昧的举动有何不妥。

正是弟弟的懵懂单纯纵容了李赫宰的欲念随着时间变本加厉，从幻想变为行动，让这份本该兄友弟恭的兄弟情不知在何时变质。整日臆想的人儿就这样在自己面前不设心防的晃悠……李赫宰眸色渐深，他想做的事远不止亲吻那么简单，虽然李东海还小，但他真的不知道自己能够在这份诱惑前忍耐多久。

哥哥的手摸得自己有点痒，李东海晃了晃腿，不满道：“哥哥我饿了。”

李赫宰这才从遐想中回神，他神态自若的起身，伸出手弟弟就自动靠过来握紧，两人一同下楼，餐厅里的长桌上已摆好热气腾腾的饭菜。

“辛苦了，王阿姨。”李赫宰礼貌一笑为弟弟拉开椅子，自己在主位坐下。

当年的空难就像是一场噩梦，发生时李赫宰不过刚小学毕业，而弟弟更是回忆不起这段过往。说他生性凉薄也好，灾难后李赫宰只在痛苦中挣扎几日便走了出来，冷酷的小脸上再看不见伤心和悲痛。父亲留下的公司交给大伯打理，待他成年才一点点交回他手上，曾经一家四口居住的宅邸现在只剩下兄弟俩，是他将幼小的弟弟拉扯长大，并成为弟弟仅剩的依靠。

王阿姨平日负责打扫做饭，但从不在宅子里过夜，只在早饭前赶来晚饭后离开。

阿姨听了连忙摆手，她对李家的事略知一二，惋惜的同时自然也对家门不幸的兄弟俩滋生出几分母爱，她笑眯眯的问了李东海近日的近况和学业，在得到男孩得意的回答后坐下一起用餐。

李东海吃饭也不老实，先是在餐桌下来回晃荡小腿，没一会儿又没大没小的把脚搭在了李赫宰的大腿上，两人离得很近，李赫宰一低头就能看到弟弟的白袜子，他面上毫无波澜自顾自地用餐，餐桌下夹紧双腿把弟弟的脚禁锢在腿间。

李东海抽不回脚笑嘻嘻的歪头看他，李赫宰瞟了一眼只微微挑眉默不作声。在他看来，李东海好像无时无刻都在撩拨他逗弄他，如果这人不是自己单纯到有些傻气的弟弟，他真的认为男孩的所有举动都是刻意而为，是专门为了诱惑他的手段。

可他再清楚不过，弟弟只是把对父母的依恋全部寄托在了自己身上，自己在他心中只是如父如兄的哥哥，仅此而已。

“天天看还看不够吗。”李赫宰好笑地看着男孩，用手指擦掉他嘴边的酱汁然后自然的放进自己嘴里。

“小心吃到鼻孔里。”

李东海娇气的哼哼一声，用叉子在碗里戳来戳去。

“这个我不爱。”他把咬了一半的西兰花挑出来丢进哥哥的碗里，没过几秒又把嘴里的胡萝卜吐出来一并丢给哥哥，然后去盘子里挑肉吃。

李赫宰也不生气，对碗里多出来的蔬菜一并照收，坐在一旁的阿姨想提醒李东海不要挑食，但看见哥哥默许的行为也就没再开口。

晚饭过后，李赫宰上楼处理公司琐事，阿姨收拾完厨房便自行离开。偌大的房子只剩下兄弟俩，李东海靠在客厅的沙发上注意力全被电视所吸引，小孩儿嫌热似的把筒袜脱下丢在一边，李赫宰端着水杯下来看到的就是自家弟弟横在沙发上，光着小腿校服凌乱，被动画片逗得咯咯直笑的模样。

他勾起嘴唇，笑容隐藏在金丝眼镜下，他最期待晚上的到来，天黑就意味着与弟弟的独处时间到了。

来到沙发上坐下，动画片刚好插播广告，李东海爬起来揉了揉自己的小腿，李赫宰这才看见弟弟的腿上有一块淤青。

“怎么回事？”他问道，之前被袜子遮住所以他并未发现。

小孩儿这才注意到痛感来源于淤青，他“啊”了一声，回想了一会儿才乖乖回答：“好像是踢足球的时候不小心撞到了……”

李赫宰皱眉沉下脸，他对李东海的保护欲和占有欲简直到达了可怕的地步，听到弟弟跟人踢足球他都会心生嫉妒，想象着平日里被自己百般呵护的男孩跟人在操场上挤来挤去有说有笑，你蹭我我撞你，说不定得分后还会抱作一团……

他闭了闭眼，思绪复杂，他庆幸自己是李东海的哥哥，他跟李东海之间拥有最亲密的血缘关系，他们是彼此唯一的亲人，他们之间有任何人都无法比拟的羁绊。虽然这份感情早已不再单纯，他无法将李东海当做弟弟来看待，他想独占他，以另一种身份……

太多时候，李赫宰无比憎恨自己的身份，如果他不是李东海的哥哥，他也可以在校园里与李东海勾肩搭背，不用有任何顾虑，不用在乎道德伦理。他不禁苦笑，李东海年龄小不谙世事他还能用兄长的身份哄骗他，可以后呢？等李东海懂事他就没有机会了。如果可以，他甚至想把李东海栓起来永远不接触外界，就这样一辈子待在他身边，只属于他。

李东海见哥哥阴沉着脸有些害怕，他蹭过去摇了摇李赫宰的手臂，脑袋拱到他怀里撒娇道：“脚好酸，哥哥帮东海揉揉好不好？”

李赫宰回神，从矮柜里取出喷雾小心翼翼的在李东海腿上淤青的位置喷上药剂，然后两手捧起弟弟的脚掌力度轻柔的按摩起来。

李东海靠在哥哥的肩膀上，敏感的脚心在手指的按压下痒痒的，他忍不住大笑起来，两条小细腿在空中胡乱地蹬来蹬去。

“哈哈哈——痒，好痒啊哥哥。”

“乖，别闹。”李赫宰把他重新捉回来，为了防止他乱动直接将人捞回怀里，李东海侧坐在李赫宰的大腿上，一只手搂着哥哥的脖子，适应了脚上的力度也不再乱动。

弟弟不乱动不代表哥哥不会乱动，李赫宰压抑着自己体内躁动的血液，目光被李东海白嫩秀气的脚丫所吸引，小孩连脚趾尖都带着点点粉红，被按到穴位时条件反射的蜷缩起来，看上去羞涩又可爱。不知道这双脚踩上自己身下那根时会是什么感觉，细腻的脚心把他夹住来回搓动，滚烫的柱身在弟弟的抚弄下渐渐苏醒……李赫宰一边暗骂自己是禽兽，一边放轻手上的动作，从单纯的按摩慢慢变成带有暧昧意味的揉捏。

不知是有意还是无意，李东海感觉脚心传来指甲搔刮的酥麻感，李赫宰的另一只手已经沿着小腿爬上自己的腿根，此时正不轻不重的揉弄着。

他想问哥哥怎么都快摸到自己屁股上来了，却又觉得腿上酸胀的感觉的确得到了舒缓，这样想着李东海对哥哥的按摩又深信不疑。他整个人都缩在李赫宰的怀里，空气中流动的异样他读不懂，他只觉得酸软的无力感从腿上传来，他下意识咬紧了嘴巴，却还是有细微的声音从嘴里溢出。

“嗯……”

李赫宰的声音很低与以往不太一样，他却说不出有哪里不正常，哥哥用那种低沉的嗓音在他耳边问：“舒服吗？”

李东海张了张嘴，声若蚊蝇还有些颤抖：“……舒服的，哥哥这样捏……是舒服的。”

他听见耳边的呼吸突然粗重起来，李东海脸蛋发热，正欲说些什么时哥哥将他抱起放在了沙发上，他的手撑在身体两侧有些不解的抬头，哥哥的神色隐藏在眼镜下晦涩不清。

“哥哥还有事，先回房间了。”

说完李赫宰走向未开灯的楼梯，留弟弟一人坐在客厅的灯光下不知所措。

天完全黑了，李赫宰回到房间才发现外面下雨了，盛夏向来是瓢泼大雨，透过月光他看见在雨中摇曳的树枝和被风吹得猎猎作响的窗帘，房间一片漆黑他也没有开灯的欲望，他站在房里努力将脑中的露骨画面抹去，可一闭眼那些画面却在脑里愈演愈烈根本不受他控制。

李赫宰不知道是弟弟对他的诱惑越来越大还是自己的自制力在逐渐减退，他觉得自己快要忍耐不下去了，只要弟弟在他身边他就本能地想要靠近，触碰到弟弟的皮肤他就想更加深入的探索弟弟的身体。

他该怎么办，再这样下去他觉得自己会因为情欲难耐而死掉。

窗外炸起一声响雷，李赫宰握紧双拳来到窗边将窗户关上，倾斜的雨珠溅在他的手臂上，点点凉意让他混乱的大脑恢复一丝清醒。

就在这时，房门被猛地打开，李赫宰飞快回头，自己弟弟抱着抱枕光脚站在门边，脸上似乎还挂着泪痕，男孩咬住下唇软软的央求道：

“哥……哥哥，我好怕，东海今晚想跟哥哥一起睡。”

弟弟楚楚可怜的样子简直在引诱李赫宰犯罪，他咬咬牙，顾不上体内瞬间升腾起来的燥热，快步上前抱起弟弟瘦小的身体来到床边，语气是浓浓的心疼：“怎么了小海？是不是害怕了？”

李东海抓紧哥哥胸口的衣服连连点头，看上去十分委屈：“哥哥，我怕……刚才打雷了，家里好黑好安静，我不敢一个人洗澡……”

李赫宰摸摸弟弟的脑袋，心里有点自责。是了，他应该想到的，家里又黑又空旷，他的弟弟还怕打雷，刚才他不该把他一人丢在客厅的。

“别怕，哥哥保护你。”他的嗓子哑哑的，忍不住想到其实自己才是李东海最应该堤防的危险。

小孩坐在床边等哥哥给自己拿换洗衣服，李赫宰从隔壁房间回来，把弟弟带进自己房里的浴室时李东海却没有松手。

“哥哥能跟我一起洗澡吗……”

弟弟扬起小脸用期待的眼神看他，柔弱的姿态让李赫宰脑里的弦快要崩断，他找回自己最后一分理智，声音颤抖着说：

“哥哥就在外面哪也不去，小海要是害怕可以隔着门跟哥哥说话。”

李东海有些失望的垂下头走进浴室，李赫宰深吸一口气，这是自己拥有的最后一丝底线了。

门里传来哗哗的水声，水花像是击打在李赫宰的心脏上让他心尖颤抖。他不禁幻想着弟弟香软温热的身体主动躲进自己的怀抱，然后用胳膊抱紧自己的腰，他们面对面相拥而眠，自己在弟弟熟睡时撬开他的嘴巴，舌头顶进他湿滑的口腔内尽情翻搅……

正当李赫宰口干舌燥全身细胞蠢蠢欲动之时，浴室突然传来一声尖叫和“咚”的一声闷响。

他本能地冲到浴室门前推开门，门内的景象让他浑身僵硬，所有血液朝下腹汹涌而去。

门内，花洒还在往男孩身上浇水，他浑身赤裸的坐在地上，身上黏着一道长长的白色液体，从胸口拉至脚底。他的弟弟眼中闪烁着泪花就要哭出来，看见哥哥出现声音里带着哭腔：

“哥哥……东海的屁股好痛……”

李赫宰听见脑里的最后一根弦，断了。


End file.
